Guilty Pleasure
by fernadel17
Summary: Hermione and Ron are getting married. But Hermione's having second thoughts. And she thinks she's falling for Harry, and he seems to feel the same way. Will everything turn out well? Read to find out!
1. I Saw It Coming

"Hello, Hermione!"

I turn around to see Ron Weasely, my adorable but sometimes slow fiance. His reddish-orange hair glints perfectly in the July sun.

Next to him, is our other best friend, Harry Potter. His jet-black hair and emerald green eyes shine together perfectly. "Hello, Hermione."

"Hello, Harry." I smile at him and kiss Ron passionately.

While my lips were on Ron's, I couldn't help taking a glance at Harry. Is it me, or Harry looks a bit…uncomfortable?

I finally break the kiss with Ron and he smiles at me. 'You are going to be very beautiful on our wedding day, Hermione."

I smile and look at the engagement ring on my finger. It has been two months since Ron proposed to me. And I feel great! I, Hermione Granger at nineteen years old, am getting married.

I look at Harry and immediately feel sad for him. He was supposed to marry Ginny but she died in a car accident. It has been a very traumatic experience for everyone.

"Don't you agree Harry?" Ron asks him excitedly.

"Oh, Hermione's gonna make a lovely bride." Harry smiles at me and Ron.

"And you, Harry, are gonna make a wonderful, handsome best man." I give him a charming smile, hoping to make him forget his name.

I know that Harry's my best friend and I'm getting married and everything… But truth be told, I've had this strong crush on Harry ever since I've met him.

And, I think my charm worked. He blushed and smiles back at me, his smile so amazing that I would've let go of Ron's arm and do it with _him_ right there.

"Anyway," Ron says, not even realizing that Harry and I were flirting with each other in front of him. "let's go to the Three Broomsticks, shall we? For a mug or two of butterbeer each?"

"'Course." Harry replies. "Why not?"

"Alright." I say, fixing my hair.

"Don't fret with your hair, darling. You look absolutely beautiful.' Ron says to me, scanning my face with admiration.

Sometimes, of course, when Ron gets like this. Guilt sweeps over me.

"Yes, very stunning." Harry agrees and I look at him. He was staring at me, removing all guilt.

"Thank you then, boys." I reply.

We walk inside the Three Broomsticks and we see familiar faces instantly. Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and even Draco Malfoy, with his wife Parvati Patil.

Professor McGonagal stands up and congratulates me and Ron both while Harry stands idly by, watching us and bravely facing all the condolence from Hagrid and the new and imporved Draco Malfoy courtesy of his wife Parvati.

After the four of them left, it would seem like the three of us were the only ones left inside. Ron orders three butterbeer and tells the woman to reserve at least ten more and he winks at me.

He then faces me and kisses me again, his fingers wandering and exploring my back and my waist. I kiss him passionately back. Of course, I love Ron too. But I love Harry more. I take a glance at him again and he's trying to look away.

I close my eyes again and kiss Ron even more passionately, hoping to make him jealous. Ron seems turned on and leaned in more towards me.

"Excuse me, guys." Harry says, now standing up.

It worked!

Ron looks at him. "Oh no, Harry! Sorry! Hermione and I got a bit…carried away there. Sorry. Now, if both of you would excuse me, I need to go to the gents."

Harry sits down beside me and smiles. I smile back at him and move closer.

"It's awfully hot in here, isn't it?" I ask him, with a mischievous smile on my face.

I think he gets the idea because his eyes were gleaming. "Oh, is it?"

"Yes, awfully…" I say quickly. "In fact…"

I unbutton the two top buttons of my blouse, not bothering to use a wand. The slower, the better. Or not. Ron might appear in a minute. Or maybe not. He uses the toilet really slowly.

"Hermione?" Harry looks at me. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" I say nonchalantly. "It's just so hot. I figured—"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence. He kissed me. Fiercely and strongly. And his lips—

Oh God. He's nothing like Ron. He's much _much_ more. I kiss him back, liking the taste of him. This feels so good. This feels _so right. _He wraps his arms around me and I lean closer to him.

We stop for a moment and I stare into his eyes. The power inside of his eyes sent electric waves inside my body. I lean to him again, the side of my nose brushing against his. Then our lips met again. This time, slowly and gently.

He pulls away from me and I open my eyes, confused.

He smiles at me. "Ron's coming soon. We should do this another time."

"Seriously?" I ask him, barely believing it.

"Didn't you like it?" He asks me challengingly.

"Yes! Of course I did!"

"Then on Saturday. My house." He smiles.

Ron suddenly appears and walks towards the table with a grin on his face. "So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing." Harry says to him. "Hermione and I were just making out." He jokes.

Ron punches him on the shoulder lightly. "Shut up, Harry."

I smile to myself, feeling Harry's lips on mine. Smiling at the guilty pleasure of it all.


	2. Remembering Ginny

Second Chapter Everyone! I know you guys found some mistakes in the first one, but I'm here to elaborate what happened to Ginny. R&R. No, I don't want to put much adult content here. :(

Tell me what you think.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I wish I do, but I don't. Oh well.

* * *

**HARRY'S POV**

What happened earlier was a weird thing. I know kissing Hermione was wrong. She was Ron's future _wife. _And I was their _best man_.

I shake my head. I swear. That would be the last time I would do that.

But still…it made me realize something that I've been hiding for a long time. Deep inside, I know…I love Hermione. But it was still wrong to kiss her.

Oh God. Oh no. Memories of Ginny are suddenly piling inside my head. I clutch my head frantically, trying hopelessly to block out the memories.

Too late.

Oh, Ginny. Why did you have to die?

_Harry could remember kissing her good bye._

"_Bye, Harry! I'm going to the Muggle world now!" She had said to him._

_Harry looked at her softly. "Oh, Ginny. Do you have to go?"_

"_Harry!" She giggled, fixing her robes. "You know fully well that I have to! Dad told me to meet him there. Some kind of Muggle Auction on ancient appliances."_

_Harry sighed. "Can't someone else go? Someone, like Ron? Or Fred and George?"_

_Ginny looked at him sternly. "Harry Potter! I need to go! This my first time to go there! And besides…I haven't seen dad for ages!"_

"_You haven't seen him in a _week_, Ginny."_

"_Even so!" She put her arms on his shoulders and stared into his emerald green eyes. "Harry, look…I'll just be back for the wedding, okay?"_

_Harry smiled at her. "You'd better be."_

"_Of course I will."_

_Then they kissed each other fervently._

Then, like a strike of lightning, it all happened so fast.

_Harry picked up the ringing phone. _

"_Hullo?" he said into it._

"_Mr. Potter?" A voice of a man asked._

"_Yes, this is him."_

"_Mr. Weasely is here to have a word with you. Regarding his daughter…Ginny." The man said._

_Harry immediately felt the panic rising in his body._

"_Harry?" said the shaking, trembling voice of a usually calm Mr. Weasely._

"_Mr. Weasely!" Harry cried into the phone. "Sir, tell me what's wrong? Where's Ginny?"_

"_Harry…I-I—" Mr. Weasely stopped to sob uncontrollably._

"_Sir? Where is Ginny?" Harry asked nervously._

"_Harry…my son…She's gone."_

_Harry's world seemed to shatter. He could not converse anymore. But he forced himself._

"_What happened." Harry barely whispered._

"_Car crash. OH MY LORD! WHY DID YOU TAKE MY GINNY—"_

_The phone was taken from Mr. Weasely by the man earlier._

"_Mr. Potter. Your fiancee died in a car crash. A truck had hit them and she lost so much blood that the doctors cannot do anything about it. Mr. Weasely is fine except for some broken bones and some wounds…"_

_Harry could not listen anymore. His throat had a lump._

"_You're lying!" Harry hissed._

"_Sir, I know this is a difficult time to—"_

"_YOU'RE LYING!" Harry shouted on the phone._

"_I'm sorry for your loss. We'll be in touch." The man said before hanging up._

_Harry dropped the phone on the floor then he, himself slid to the floor. He trembled hysterically and cried._

- -He could still remember it all so vividly. Like it all happened yesterday.

Hermione. He remembered her visiting regularly. Sending him baskets of pastries, whipping up food for him and helped him get on his feet. He felt closer to her, somehow. Then, when Hermione and Ron broke up, it was Harry's turn to comfort her.

A year later, as Harry was gathering all his courage to court her, Ron told him that they were getting married.

Of course. Harry's heart broke the second time.-

I remove my hands from my head. It was finally done. My cold, trembling hands fell to my lap and I rubbed them together furiously.

Now, I know see that I _have_ moved on. And so has everybody else. And there's only one thing I need.

A woman.

I scolded himself. I actually envisioned Hermione as the woman. Damn it, Harry! Get a grip! I tell myself.

I put my fingers on my lips, remembering Hermione's lips on them earlier.

But… it all felt _right_. I feel guilty when I'm alone and I'm thinking of what I've done. But when I'm _actually_ doing it… I feel like it's all okay.

Yes, I feel guilty. But no, the pleasure is unmistakeable.

**HERMIONE's POV**

I kiss Ron goodbye and go inside my house. I give a sigh and sit down on a soft sofa.

I close my eyes and bury my head in my heads. Oh, what have I done?

This is not me. This is not the right way I should do it.

I scold myself, whipping up a lemon juice out of nowhere. I take short sips and let my tongue enjoy the cool sensation.

This is wrong, Hermione, I tell myself. You're getting married. Don't act like this.

I force myself to think about Ron. My adorable, funny, caring fiance. A lot about him has changed since we were still in Hogwarts. He certainly became sweeter and caring. Not only to me, but also the other girls. His mother, his sister-

Her sister. Ginny. Harry's dead fiancee. Oh no.

The thought of her made me feel even guiltier.

She died! It was a hard time for Harry so I comforted him. Was that wrong?

I think about the sweet girl that Ginny was. And now, she's gone.

My pleasure is slowly being buried by the amount of guilt growing inside my head and my heart.

* * *

**RON's POV**

I kiss Hermione goodbye and Apparate towards home.

I feel excited about the wedding! It doesn't have to be big, I know. I just want me to enjoy it. And Hermione, definitely. I'll make sure she'll never forget it.

Weddings have always been a sore spot for me. I dunno why. Probably because-

Since Ginny's-

I force myself not to think about her. If I do, I won't be able to stop.

Of course I couldn't.

How could I?

It's all my fault! Why didn't I go with dad to that damn auction?

And now, it all resulted to a dead Ginny.

I cry, remembering all the times I've tried to protect her. And I wasn't there on the accident.

Now, I feel guilty. All the pranks I have pulled on her. Never approving of any boy she liked...even Harry.

I had to take months before I got used to the idea of Harry marrying my sister.

I miss her now. Missing our fights and petty retorts. Running towards mum and blaming each other.

I sit on the floor, crying. Quite certain that I'm not the only one.

* * *

_That's pretty much it._

_I know...I know... it sucks. :)_


End file.
